Little Adult
by Yorokobi Asahi
Summary: From the first day in the military Edward Elric had to face battles. Fighting for his life soon became his daily routine. After one of these battles, Roy Mustang realized that the child he took in the army is in fact a little adult. Parental!RoyEd. NO yaoi.


Title: Little Adult

Author: Yorokobi Asahi

Summary: From the first day in the military Edward Elric had to face battles. Fighting for his life soon became his daily routine. After one of these battles, Roy Mustang realized that the child he took in the army is in fact a little adult.

Characters: Edward E., Roy M., (Alphonse E., Riza H.)

Genre: Friendship/Action

Rating: T

Warning: Violence

Includes: Parental!RoyEd

Does not include: No yaoi

Timeline: Brotherhood universe. Ed's first year in the military.

Thanks: To JRaylin441 for beta-reading

Disclaimer: Fullmetal Alchemist belongs to Hiromu Arakawa. No profits were made.

* * *

**„Hope isn't a confidence that something ends well, but a certainty that something is worth – regardless of how it ends."**

* * *

Edward didn't know how the hell he had gotten into this mess. The dark night was brightened by the fire of explosions; shooting guns and screaming people were heard everywhere. The orders were simple - attack the terrorist hideout, arrest the terrorists, kill them if necessary. Ed hadn't been in the military for too long, but it wasn't his first battle. At times like this he was so grateful for the comprehensive training his teacher had given him.

With a huge blow the wall next to Ed suddenly came down. He was lucky enough not to be hit by the falling bricks, but the force of the explosion still threw him down. He was searching for the source of that mess when he caught sight of the silhouette of a man standing there. Though, to be precise, he looked more like a mountain than a man. Edward didn't know if he had ever seen someone that giant. And it wasn't because Ed was small, not at all! This man was just impossibly monstrous.

He stepped through the hole in the wall, a mass of muscles bigger than Major Armstrong. Ed instantly noticed the metallic glow of the man's arms. Automail. The young alchemist smiled; someone else could've been surprised how dangerous could automail get in a fight, but he had enough experience.

Edward was on his feet a second later, his automail blade ready, when a huge metal arm flew toward his head. He narrowly managed to duck. This guy was moving awfully fast, considering his size. Ed shot forward with his blade, but the guy blocked him with his automail. He didn't even need any more weapons.

Ed jumped back. He just needed to find an opening. The man charged at him again, making the teen jump around and dodge. Edward frowned. The guy was too fast. He didn't try anything more creative than just punching with his huge fists, but Ed was sure one hit would be enough to knock him out.

Not that Edward was planning on letting that happen. He crouched down, starting his counter attack, when a metal hand grabbed his flesh wrist with enough force to break bones. Ed gasped in surprise and pain. He stopped for just a split second, and that was it. The giant's other hand closed around the teen's neck, knocking him against the wall hard.

Ed couldn't breathe. He couldn't reach the ground with his feet. He tried to twist away, unsuccessfully as the man's hold was as hard as steel. He grabbed the metal hand wanting to get it off, but the guy only gripped harder, making the teen writhe in pain. He fought for air, but nothing came. His squirming only shot more pain through his throat and his broken arm, still locked in the giant's hold.

Black dots appeared in Ed's sight. He didn't have much time left. He wanted to hit the man with his blade, but could only reach the giant's metal arms. It didn't help. Ed's lungs were clenching painfully, screaming for air. With his last bit of energy he twisted around, managing to reach his flesh hand with his metal one and clapping. Then he touched the arm locked around his neck and turned it into a useless metal club.

The pressure around his throat vanished. Edward fell to the ground, the firm hold on his flesh arm being the only thing keeping him from falling to his knees. The broken bones twisted, sending waves of agony through the teen's body. He would scream, but there was no air in his lungs. With that small part of his mind that was not blinded by the pain and lack of air he realized the still present danger, and he ducked. The metal club hit the wall behind him with a loud bang. Ed jumped, clapping his hands again and turning his automail into a hard hammer. Then he hit the guy's head with as much force as he could muster.

Ed had gone completely wild. He was hitting the man in his head furiously, his only hope being to knock the giant unconscious before he managed to strike again, otherwise Ed would be a goner. Pure survival instinct got him going, his body screaming in agony. His vision was going black.

It took a few seconds for Edward to realize that he was kneeling on the ground, hitting the bloodied and unmoving body of his enemy over and over. He let his automail arm fall, and instantly collapsed to the ground, gasping for air.

His whole body was flooded with in pain as he desperately tried to get some air in his burning and uncooperative lungs. Ed wheezed, his abused throat protesting. He shut his eyes tightly, grimacing in pain, but he finally managed to take a breath. A coughing fit followed, making him wince.

Edward felt arms picking him up. He tensed, but there wasn't much he could do between his coughs and frantic gasps for air. Then he was leaned against someone, large hands gently rubbing his back. Ed didn't really care who it was, he concentrated on his breathing only, which was now a little easier. Someone was talking to him, but he couldn't hear clearly. And he was too tired and hurt to care.

* * *

Mustang wished more than anything that he could somehow prevent this, although he knew it was impossible. A battlefield was no place for a kid, but being in the military, Ed didn't have a choice. Roy had known when he gave Ed his license that the kid was fully capable of protecting himself. When Mustang had to send Edward into a battle, he had done so with faith in the boy's abilities.

Nothing prepared him for the dreadful sight displayed right in front of his eyes. Ed was being held by his neck against the wall, his enemy a man at least three times the boy's size with two hard steel arms. Edward's attempts to get free seemed to be futile. Roy's blood ran cold. Although he knew it was a possibility, he had never thought the life of his youngest subordinate could end like this. It was hard to accept that the teen's age, or his hard determination, didn't make him immune to death. One bullet would be enough, or an enemy strong enough to overpower him.

Roy had promised himself when he took Ed in that he'd protect the brothers with all his power. No way was he letting the kid die right in front of his eyes.

Mustang positioned his fingers to snap when a sharp pain shot through his hand. He drew it back noticing a bloody scratch across his glove. A bullet had grazed him, effectively destroying the alchemic circle. Well, there went his other glove. He had already lost the first one earlier in the fight. This was just getting more annoying. Mustang drew his gun, but enemies blocked his view. _One problem after the other_, the colonel thought as he aimed.

When he finally got there, the battle was almost over, and so was the fight Fullmetal had gotten himself into. Roy found the young alchemist lying on the ground next to his enemy, who laid in a pool of blood. At the time the colonel couldn't care less. The kid was gasping and wincing in pain from being nearly throttled earlier, his face red and sweaty. Roy was instantly next to him, picking him up and rubbing his back to help him with the coughing fits.

"It's okay, Fullmetal," Mustang said, taking comfort in the words as well. "You made it. You're safe now."

He was relieved as Ed's harsh gasps for air slowly turned into deep breaths. The teen was still breathing with difficulty, but at least looked like he could get enough air in his lungs now.

The noise of battle was slowly dying away. It was finally over.

"Ambulance will be here soon," said Havoc, crouching next to them with worry written all over his face. Being trained as a medic, he wanted to give the kid first aid. He looked over the bruises on Ed's neck, then noticed the broken arm and took it in his hands, making the boy shudder and gasp.

"Can you hold him?" the lieutenant asked Mustang, preparing to set the bones back in place.

"Are you sure it's a good idea?"

Havoc nodded. "The sooner it's done, the better for him," he explained. He was sure he wouldn't be any less gentle than the doctors at the hospital, and wanted to do it while Ed was still half out of it.

Mustang tightly embraced the small body of his subordinate. Having the boy in his arms, he fully realized how little Ed really was. And young. He was only twelve! Twelve years old aren't supposed to serve in the military and fight for their lives against terrorists! Life was rarely fair though, and Fullmetal wasn't a normal child. He had earned his place among adults. Now he had to live the life he had chosen.

Roy put his hand on the boy's head, burying Ed's face in his chest to muffle the scream of pain, but nothing came. While Havoc set his arm, the teen bit hard into the colonel's blue jacket, letting out only a few groans. Roy was surprised, but he felt that he shouldn't be. Everybody who had met the kid was aware of his will, stronger than most of the men, and his determination, shining brighter than a sun; but being so stubborn to not show any weakness even in this situation, that wasn't an act of a child. Roy couldn't help but feel a little proud.

Havoc was soon finished with the worst part and Mustang loosened his hold on his young subordinate. The teen took a steadying breath and fell into another fit of coughing. Roy rubbed Ed's back again, noticing how the boy stayed slumped against him. He had to be exhausted.

Havoc put down the now splinted arm, and Ed clutched it to his chest.

"Thanks," the teen rasped, and coughed when his throat protested. His golden eyes cracked open, and Roy was filled with relief when he saw the always present fire shine through Ed's pain and exhaustion. Just like the time he first met the Elrics. He was glad he hadn't misjudged the kid that day.

The colonel looked up when he heard rushing footsteps, noticing his most trusted subordinate approaching. Hawkeye gave him a brief salute and reported that all the enemies were secured and all injured taken care of. Then her eyes wandered a little sideways and widened in surprise.

"Isn't that Robert Forester?" she asked.

Mustang turned around and for the first time looked properly over Edward's enemy, his own eyes widening. It was indeed Forester, one of the most dangerous mass murderers in Amestris, who had escaped justice for about a year now. He had killed more than twenty people, including a few soldiers and two state alchemists. Fullmetal was so close to becoming a third. No matter how strong the kid was, this man was a monster. Why didn't they get some warning?

It hit Roy full force how close he had been to holding a dead body instead of a breathing boy in his arms. It made his stomach turn into ice for the second time that day. Edward was an impressive fighter, but he wasn't invincible. Nobody was; and Fullmetal was only a child, forced to fight in the world of adults. He started with a huge disadvantage. How in the world could the kid defeat Forester all alone?

"Chief..." breathed Havoc, mouth agape.

"What?" Edward asked, his voice hoarse. "Who is this guy?"

"Mass murderer," answered Hawkeye, calm as always, but Ed could see it in her eyes that she was as shocked as everyone else. "Highly dangerous. How did you manage to take him down on your own?"

"Wasn't easy," the teen mumbled and coughed.

"Fullmetal..." Roy said and took a deep breath. "You're never _ever_ allowed to fight mass murderers without back-up. You understand me? That's an order!"

Ed chuckled lightly. "Fine... I'll tell them next time..." he said with strain between his still hard breaths. "Can't fight you guys... my idiot superior officer forbade that... yeah, I'm sure that will work..."

Roy couldn't help the smile that slowly crawled onto his face. He wanted to yell at the kid, beat it in his hard skull that this wasn't something to joke about, but he couldn't. He could see the understanding in those golden eyes, the fear of dying and leaving the things he held most precious, unprotected. Fullmetal wasn't some naive child, who didn't understand the seriousness of the situation. It wasn't always easy to see the strong-willed man inside the child's body, but Roy knew what was in the young alchemist.

It took a few more minutes for the ambulance to arrive. Ed's eyes were closed again, his breathing a little less strained now. He was still slumped against his superior's chest and seemed to be resting comfortably. Mustang smiled. He got his other arm under the boy's knees and prepared to lift him up when a steel hand on his forearm stopped him. The colonel looked down at the teen and saw a fierce glare directed right at him.

"I can walk." His voice was still raspy and weak, but the words were strong enough.

Roy took a strange comfort in it. Not only was the kid still alive, but he was still fighting. He didn't have to, and some part of Roy wanted to tell him that the battle was over and that he could relax and leave the rest to the others. Mustang cared a lot about his subordinates. He hated to see them hurt, and when something bad happened, he always made sure they were okay. They all knew they could count on him. Roy wanted Ed to feel the same. He stopped himself, though, from yelling at his subordinate for being stupid and telling him to accept the help, because he knew Edward wouldn't do it. He hadn't known the boy for too long yet, but he knew this. He could feel it in the firm hold of Ed's hand, see it in his hard eyes. Even when taken down, this kid was too proud and stubborn to be defeated.

And Roy didn't mind, because it meant he was right. He was right when he had taken Ed into the military and he was right when he trusted the kid to be able to take care of himself. Edward wasn't some helpless child; he was an independent young man. He needed to feel like it too, and that included not to be carried around like a baby when he could walk. Mustang could understand that. _Too bad_, crossed the colonel's mind, _that Ed only acts like an adult in action, and not also in the office._

"Okay," Roy nodded and grabbed the teen under his armpits, helping him stand up. Even with his strong words Edward couldn't fool anyone, he was too weak to stand on his own. And Ed knew it too. He was lightheaded and his shaking legs couldn't hold his weight. So he didn't protest and leaned heavily on his superior while they walked slowly towards the ambulance. Ed was just glad the colonel had let him keep some of his dignity; and Roy was glad Ed had accepted some of his help.

* * *

Mustang stood in the hospital waiting room and observed his youngest subordinate sitting in the hard, uncomfortable chair. Ed's eyes were closed and his head was leaned against the wall, resting. He was taking slow, deep breaths. The doctor decided that although the bruising was bad, there was no need to keep the young alchemist in the hospital. He just needed to wait until the nurse prepared a cast for his broken arm, and then he could go home. _Well, they could at least give him a bed to wait in_, Roy thought. The boy was no doubt exhausted.

The colonel was pleased to see the muscles in Edward's face slowly relax. It seemed that the painkillers were finally taking effect. The kid would be alright; now Mustang needed to make sure he wouldn't overdo it and would rest properly. Even in the short time the young alchemist had served in the military he had shown how reckless he could be.

"Colonel?" a whisper stopped Mustang in his thoughts. He looked at his youngest subordinate, startled at the worry in the teen's eyes.

"What's wrong?" the colonel asked.

"I didn't... kill him, did I?"

These words hit Roy like a fist in the stomach. Suddenly it wasn't the strong young man sitting in front of him; Ed now looked like a little child again, thrown unprotected into the big, evil world. As innocent as the unreasonable kid that argued with him in the office this morning. Roy hated these sudden changes. He didn't know how to deal with kids, so he was glad Fullmetal was much more mature than most his age. There were still times, though, when the teen needed a different approach and Mustang was at a loss in these situations. He just hoped he could do more help than damage.

Killing was also a part of a soldier's duty, the colonel wanted to say, but he knew the young alchemist would never accept it. Whether it was because of his age or his nature Roy didn't know. Part of him admired that strong determination not to kill, but it didn't belong in the army, and he was afraid it would only bring the boy more pain in the future. However, killing someone, even if in self-defense, would probably hurt him a lot too.

Mustang remembered the first time he had to kill an enemy. It wasn't easy, and he was nearly twice Edward's age at that time. He wouldn't wish for the boy to have to deal with something like that; and fortunately Ed didn't have to yet. Forester was still alive, though it was surprising after that beating. It didn't matter; he would be executed for his crimes soon anyway. Roy was just glad Edward wasn't the one pulling the trigger.

"No, Fullmetal," he reassured the boy. Ed closed his eyes and sighed in relief. "You did beat him up pretty bad, but you didn't kill him."

There was no guarantee, though, that the time wouldn't come. Being a soldier meant not only facing death, but also causing it. Roy couldn't save Edward from battles, and that meant the teen would have to face this decision one day. Roy only hoped it wouldn't hurt him too much.

Hurried footsteps were heard in the hall accompanied by a metal clanking. Hawkeye had come back with Alphonse already. The door opened and massive suit of armor came in, his eyes scanning the room. Mustang just wondered how the younger Elric managed to look worried in his metal body. Al ran to his brother and kneeled in front of him, his huge arms reaching forward and stopping just above the other boy's shoulders, as if afraid of breaking him. Ed reached with his automail arm and rested it on top of Al's helmet.

"I'm okay" he whispered.

"Brother!" Alphonse exclaimed. "You shouldn't talk! Does it hurt? I'll give you some icepacks when we get back. And how is your arm? You need to take it easy now. It must hurt to swallow. I'll make you some soup or something so it's easy for you to eat."

Mustang chuckled.

"What?" Hawkeye asked.

"I thought I'd have to make sure Fullmetal got enough rest, but it seems someone got there before me."

Al suddenly stood up and turned to the two officers. "Colonel, Brother doesn't have to go to work tomorrow, does he? He needs rest!"

Mustang almost smiled when he heard the dangerous tone in the younger boy's voice. And young he was! Roy needed to remind himself that despite the large armor, the boy inside was only eleven. That didn't stop him, though, when he was protecting his brother against a possible threat. He even stood in front of the injured boy as if wanting to shield him if someone attacked. These boys really were brothers!

"Of course not, Alphonse," the colonel assured the younger Elric. "It's called a medical leave. Your brother is supposed to rest and heal, until he is well enough to go back to his duties."

"Oh, well," Al said sheepishly, relaxing his protective posture. "Thank you, Colonel!" The boy bowed slightly and went back to his brother.

It didn't take long for the nurse to call Edward back in the office. Mustang was prepared to help him, as he had earlier, but he was no longer needed. Not that the colonel would mind; it meant he didn't have to worry about Fullmetal for now. Actually, seeing Alphonse taking care of his brother gave him an idea.

"I think," Roy said when the two soldiers were left alone in the waiting room, "I'll have to speak with Fullmetal when he gets back. He asked me earlier to let Alphonse go with him on missions. I said no of course, but now I think I'll reconsider it.

"Are you sure about it, sir? Alphonse isn't a soldier, and he's still a child."

"They're both children, Lieutenant, and yet they aren't. I saw enough today to prove it. And if Alphonse is at least half as good as Fullmetal claims, he should be alright. Maybe then Fullmetal won't get himself in as much trouble as he does now."

_Maybe then I won't have to worry so much_, Roy thought. _Both brothers can take care of themselves on their own. Who knows what they can do together._


End file.
